


the past is dead (and we killed it)

by tsuchakoz



Category: Macross Delta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Freyja is a cinnamon roll, Hurt/Comfort, Makina Nakajima has anxiety, Mirage is bad at feelings, Multi, Not Beta Read, but only mentioned in passing - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuchakoz/pseuds/tsuchakoz
Summary: Freyja is dying, but there might be a way to save her. This was inspired by something someone said in the comments of episode 26.[NOT UPDATING]
Relationships: Hayate Immelmann/ Freyja Wion/ Mirage Farina Jenius, Makina Nakajima/Reina Prowler
Kudos: 8





	the past is dead (and we killed it)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something someone said in the comments of episode 26 about how Mirage might be able to save Freyja because she’s part Zentradi.  
> I just finished rewatching this show and oh god it gives me the feels.  
> Why choose part of a love triangle when you can just ship ‘em all?  
> Scrapping some parts of the canon ending but uh yeah this is a rare example of a show where the canon ending is kinda okay.  
> Also, I haven’t seen any of the rest of the series so apologies for any mistakes!  
> Sorta inspired by notthebees2 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebees2)

“Frey-Frey’s dying?” Makina fiddled with her hair, absent-mindedly winding and unwinding a strand around her fingers. Although she liked to think of herself as always seeming calm, those who had known her for long enough could tell when she was stressed. This was mainly Kaname and Reina: she thought of the former as a sister, and she loved the latter more than life itself.

Reina rested a hand on her shoulder, silently, to distract Makina from her silent nervous spiral. Makina didn’t like to think about death, and when she did it was a disaster. Walküre had been a combat group after all, behind the frills and choreography but not despite them.

Hayate sat slumped in the corner. “She-she’s used up her rune, almost. She probably doesn’t have long left.” There were tears on his cheeks, cutting tracks through the dirt. Freyja- it felt almost like it was his fault. He didn’t know what it was he should have done, but it was something. He should have done whatever it took to protect her then. She had sacrificed so much, for him and for everyone, and she deserved a life outside of the war, a life full of happiness and love and warmth, just the same as all of them.

In an instant, Kaname stood up “We have to do something! She’s a Walküre member and - and- she’s our friend.” Her voice cracked on the last part, betraying the choking sadness in her chest. She was very fond of her group.

“Kaname. We’ll find a way to save her.” Mikumo’s voice was calm, as always, but there was a note of sadness. Freyja had only been a part of Walküre for a short time, but no one could imagine it without her. She had brought something very special with her, although they didn’t know exactly what it was, some special thing unique to her and her alone, that brought a single ray of sunlight through the dark clouds of the war.

“Is there anything we can do? There has to be something.” There was a steely expression on Mikumo’s face and a hard glint in her eyes. Walküre was something very special to Mikumo; it was the only family she had ever known. And Mikumo would do anything to protect her family. There was a cold, biting wind coming off of her, as if she was on the snowy hills of Windermere. While she was usually friendly enough, Mikumo could be terrified when she had to be.

It was Reina who spoke next, quietly.

“There is one thing, but it’s not certain. I found an old report, on Sheryl Nome.”

A page of text popped up from Reina's nail, the others leaning in to read it.

“…..as Sheryl Nome was infected with the Var for many years, but experienced a miraculous recovery following a blood transfusion from Ranka Lee. I speculate that this is due to Lee’s Zentradi nature, although there is a lack of definitive evidence. There is also the possibility that treatment with Zentradi cells could aid in lengthening the lifespan of Windermereans, although research on this is unlikely to be possible.”

“We have to try this! We have to save her.” A fire was burning behind Hayate’s eyes, a fire that burned there often.

“Hayate. Slow down, think about this. We can’t just go demanding an experimental procedure based off incomplete evidence that was never researched into. Besides, we’d need a Zentradi volunteer. I suppose there is your Mirage…..” The others hadn’t heard her say that much in a long time; Reina was a person of few words, although she seemed less shy of speaking when Makina was there.

“Mirage? Of course she’d help. It’s _Freyja’s_ life on the line.” While the light in Hayate’s eyes was less frantic, he was by no means calm. The reminder of what was going to happen to Freyja seemed to have doused his eyes, although perhaps with kerosene rather than water. It was a little bit terrifying, but an equal amount exhilarating.

“Mirage, please. We have to save her.” Hayate held Mirage’s hands clasped in his, a gesture of supplication.

“H-hayate, you know I -uh- well,,,,” she blushed, unsure of how to say what she meant, “I love her too, but there are risks! What if she dies anyway?” Her voice came out a little too strong on the last question and she looked away quickly. A world without Freyja would be like a world without sunlight, or colour.

“Better to try and fail then to lose her anyway. Mirage, please.” Hayate seemed as if he were about to cry again, but if he did the tears were invisible.

“I suppose there’s no harm in it,,,,, and a world without Freyja,,,,” Mirage looked down at the ground, tucking her hair behind her ears. She didn’t like to voice her fears, but this was something she feared more than most things.

A sudden gust of wind blew from behind Mirage, making her look over her shoulder. Her hair rippled in the wind, the late-afternoon sunshine shimmering over her. It was Freyja’s favourite time of day, when the golden light made her hair glow like a flame and it was the perfect time to go for a walk on the beach.

She would do anything for Freyja, both of them would, and they both knew that. There was something about Freyja that drew people towards her, some inimitable quality that made you want to stay with her. Or maybe that was simply a part of falling in love.


End file.
